


It's Hard To Say "Hello" When You Don't Read Sign Language

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peterick, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were deaf, so I tried to learn sign language so I could talk to you, but it turns out you're not and I'm super embarrassed now." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Say "Hello" When You Don't Read Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> Quick AU prompt. As always excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

Every evening after work, Pete has to take the same bus home. He doesn't mind it that much, although it was public transport at discussion here. At least it was better than a chance of getting mugged if he were to walk. Besides, every day there was the same cute guy at the bus stop. The man was slightly shorter than Pete, and wore a fedora, which surprisingly to his credit, Pete thought he could pull off. They usually shared a smile and nod as a greeting. Sure, Pete's never actually talked to him, but they acknowledge each other’s presence, and that's enough to brighten his day. He rarely talks to anybody on his way home anyways; he keeps to himself and listens to his music through his headphones.

Pete gets off work like any other evening, the weather still shitty, as it would be mid- February. He pulls on his hat before exiting the building and heading for the bus stop. Moments later, he gets to the bus stop and sure enough, cute bus stop guy is there. He's sporting an extra jacket over his usual cardigan and Pete doesn't blame him. They share their nod and smile as per usual before Pete takes to his regular spot at the stop. He spaces off into the rhythm of his music before bus stop guy catches his eye and he starts signing something at him. He reaches up to pull out his earbuds.

“I’m sorry I can't read sign langu-” 

Fedora guy turns bright red. “Oh my god! You're not deaf! I'm such an idiot! I thought you were deaf because you never respond when I talk to you. So I tried to learn some sign language so I could talk to you and…” he trails off into a mumble, getting redder and redder. 

Pete bursts out laughing. “Wow. I never thought I was worth learning sign language to talk to!” 

“I'm so sorry. How could I possibly make it up to you?” A sheepish smile was now resting on his face.

“Well, you could join me for a drink. I’d love to learn more about a person who went out of their way to learn sign language for a guy who can't read it!”


End file.
